Intruder
by Biensche
Summary: Sam and Dean take a few days off at Bobby's when Sam hears and sees weird things outside Bobby's house and decides to take care of it. But what he finally hits is not to be taken lightly. Set in the early Seasons.


**A/N: I do not own "Supernatural".**

 **Sam and Dean take a few days off at Bobby's when Sam hears and sees weird noises outside Bobby's house and decides to take care of it.  
**

 **I hope you enjoy. If you do (or if you don't) let me know.**

* * *

 **Intruder**

It was late evening and Sam sat in Bobby's study going through several of the older hunter's books. The young man still was fascinated by all this knowledge. He loved the smell, the feel, the sight of the books as he flipped the pages. He took in all the spells, information even though right now it was just for his own pleasure. He and his brother Dean had come to Bobby's for a short break of a few days. Even though Dean already felt fenced in after one day and had taken off to god-knows-what.

Bobby had left Sam alone when one of his many phones started ringing and had yet to return. Sam heard him talking in his gruff no-nonsense-voice. He chuckled quietly feeling almost sorry for the poor bastard on the receiving end of Bobby's tirade. Probably he was Assistant Director Kayser, FBI.

Sam was engrossed in his reading. He barely registered Bobby ending one phone call and taking another. It seemed as if these phones never stood still.

Suddenly, Sam's head shot up.

A sound outside on the porch had him listen intently. Sam was sure he had not imagined that shuffling sound and the creaking of the wooden floor and the soft ringing.

Slowly, the young man stood up and drew his gun. While he sneaked down the dark hallway to the front door, he tried to avoid making any noise which would draw any attention on him or make whoever or _whatever_ was out there aware of his presence. For a moment he stood still, took a deep breath before he reached for the knob and gradually opened the door.

Outside it was just as dark as inside and all Sam could see was a dark shadow walking the porch. Sam squinted his eyes trying to make out what he was seeing.

This creature seemed so weird. It was around 6 ft tall, but its movements were as smooth as but not as quiet as a cat's as it shuffled over the porch. A slight breeze made its hair which resembled feathers whirl around the head and a soft jingle could be heard.

Sam was not sure what he was supposed to be thinking. Nothing in his memory spiked a resemblance to this shape or the noises.

All of Sam's instincts and all of his training with his father and Dean had taught him: 'Hit first, ask questions later'.

Taking this advice, he stepped into the dark outside. Sam thought for a fleeting moment whether to shoot or to hit. He raised his arm to strike out at the creature.

From inside he heard Bobby yell, "Sam no!"

And he knocked the butt of his gun against what he supposed was the head.  
"Sam, no!"

The body fell with a thud onto the wooden floor. Sam looked for a short moment if there was still any threat before he turned his eyes at Bobby who stood in the door.

"Goddamnit, kid!" The older man hissed and rushed forward to the crumpled heap and crouched down beside it.

"What?" The younger man frowned in confusion as he followed Bobby's movements with his eyes.

A moan was heard and Sam saw the dark figure move. He was about to attack again but Bobby's hard glare made him stop.

"Bobby, what?"

"You just knocked your brother out cold!"

"I did... What?" The words slowly sank into Sam. "Oh crap."

"That doesn't even cut it."

Dean came to and felt dizzy and dazed. Confused, he muttered, "What the hell?"

"Hey, you with us, boy?" Bobby asked gently while he helped Dean sit up.

"Yeah, think so. How long was I out?"

"Just a moment or two", replied Bobby.

"You okay?" Sam had crouched down before his brother and scrutinized him carefully. The words had not left his mouth yet when Sam thought about the poor choice of words.

"Dunno." The older brother raised his hand to his head where Sam's gun had connected with his temple.

"Ssss. Ouch."

Sam flinched at the sharp intake of breath of his brother.

"Why do _you_ flinch?" Dean asked still trying to gather his memories of what had happened.

"C'mon, boy, let's getcha inside." Bobby stood up. Together Sam and Bobby helped up the injured hunter from the porch.

A few minutes later Dean was settled on Bobby's leather couch in the study where Sam tenderly took care of the small gash at Dean's eye. Every now and then a sharp intake of breath or a low whimper escaped his lips.

His younger brother winced with every noise that he heard while he tended to the small wound.

"Why the hell do _you_ jerk when I got a bump the size of a football on my head?" Dean asked confused while he pressed an ice pack against his temple. For only a second Sam stopped his packing up things he had used to take care of Dean and glanced at his big brother. But it was enough for Dean to remember. His face fell as the realization of what had happened on the porch hit him and why he had a sledgehammer inside his head.

" _You_ hit me!" Dean exclaimed loudly and sat up only to sink back down as dizziness overtook his senses.

"Easy", Sam said quietly and gently helped Dean lay back down.

"You hit me!" Dean repeated.

"You have a real bump there on your head." Sam tried to avoid the subject just for a moment longer. He kept his voice low to keep the noise level at a minimum and to calm his brother down.

"Yeah. Thanks to you I have a bump there!" Dean lost his temper and his eyes still blazed with fury at his younger brother who sat on the couch table next to him. He felt good enough to sit up.

"Easy, man." Sam was beside him in no time to help him but he backed down when he felt Dean's hard stare on him. The young man cast his eyes downwards looking at his hands. His face spoke volumes. Dean knew exactly what was going on in his little brother's mind. Sam felt guilty for knocking Dean unconscious, he felt angry at himself, he was worried as hell, and he was ashamed - to just name a few emotions Dean saw displayed on Sam's face. But the older brother still bristled with anger.

Bobby stepped back into the room and held out some water and pain killers to Dean. The injured man gratefully took both. "Thanks Bobby."

"Don't mention it." Bobby observed both brothers, Dean taking the pills, Sam sitting sunk sown on his table. For a moment everything was quiet.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"Sorry? That's it?" Dean glared. "Damnit! What were you thinking?" Dean spat. His own voice echoed through his head which only served the sledgehammer inside his skull to increase its speed. Hopefully, the pain meds would soon do their job.

"Uh-"

"What the hell were you thinking, huh?"

"I didn't-"

"Yeah, damn straight. You didn't! Man, what you got that damn thing on your neck for?"

"I-"

"I thought you knew how to use that head of yours! I mean you got that full ride to Stanford, didn'tcha?"

"Dean", Bobby spoke up, but Dean went on.

"Hell, what did you do out there? Why the hell would you knock out your own brother?"

"I didn't know that it was you." Sam's voice was soft and thick with shame and guilt.

"Who else should it have been?" Dean asked irritated.

"I just saw a shape, something weird." Sam tried to explain his actions.

"Weird? Me?"

"Dunno. It, _you_ looked just... weird. Not like _you_. You moved too smooth and you pinged when you moved and had like feathers on your head and-"

"I- What? Sam, that's insane", interrupted Dean with a too high-pitched voice.

"Oh boys." Bobby sighed suddenly.

"What?" The brother asked in unison and looked at their older friend.

Bobby lifted his old cap to brush a hand through his hair before he adjusted the cap again on his head. Then he said, "I know what Sam saw. It was this new wind chime."

The Winchesters were utterly perplexed. "Wind chime? Why? What?" Dean asked with his head slightly turned to the left and a frown on his forehead.

"Yep. I got it some weeks ago. I put it on the porch. It's some ancient Indian charm. It's made of feathers, some wood and tiny bells and other stuff. Therefore the feathers you saw and the ping you heard, Sam."

Dean took his eyes off of Bobby and turned them on his younger brother. His wrath and confusion rose again. "You hit me because of a friggin' charm?"

Sam shrugged and bit his lower lip. "Guess so."

"You need glasses or something?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Dean, it's dark out there!" Sam tried to defend himself.

"Boys." Bobby tried to get in between.

"So?"

"I didn't see-"

"And then you just hit around?"

"Boys!" Bobby tried again to step into the argument of the two brothers but they just fought on. These two were truly Winchesters as they were too stubborn to hear him out or stop their fight. Maybe it was better if he just left them alone to clear the air. He would anything anyway even if he was in the kitchen due to the volume they used to yell at each other.

"That's what I was taught. Hit first, ask questions later."

"Don't you turn my own words on me!"

"That's what you and Dad told me when I was like six years old. Now I do it and it's wrong?"

"When it concerns _me_ , then hell yeah, it is!"

"Oh, and if it hadn't been you?"

"But it was!" Dean yelled.

"I know. And I'm sorry." Sam s voice dropped thick with emotions.

"Yeah, I heard that before. Doesn't make it any better."

"What else am I supposed to do or say then, huh?"

"Dunno."

The older hunter heard the silence in the other room and decided it was time to return with three beers in his hand. "You two finished with your stupid fight?"

The two young men nodded.

"Good." He handed the younger men each a bottle before he looked from Sam to Dean and said, "Sam didn't know."

"Sam didn't know _what_ exactly, Bobby?"

"That you were coming back."

Dean frowned irritated. "But I called to tell you I was coming back."

Confused, Sam watched his older sibling and Bobby. "You knew?"

"Yeah. I had too many calls to tell you, Sam." Bobby wiped a hand over his hair and settled the cap back on it.

"Too busy playing FBI, huh?" Dean said.

"Watch your mouth, son. Me playing FBI has saved both your asses more than once." Bobby growled.

Dean backed down. "Too true."

The older hunter nodded grimly in consent. Then he started, "So, actually-"

Sam interrupted, "Don't you dare say it was your fault, Bobby! I hit my brother."

"Never was going to say that!" Bobby looked firmly at Sam and then turned his eyes on Dean, "Actually Sam was protecting my property."

Dean was taken aback for a short moment. "Now you're even defending his actions?" Dean looked at the older hunter who just raised his eyebrows.

"I just acted like I was taught." Sam grinned.

When Bobby saw Dean's mouth drop open in disbelief he could not contain the broad grin and the chuckle any longer.

"What? You two are unbelievable." Dean could no longer be angry.

"Better safe than sorry", Sam replied with a lopsided smile on his face.

Carefully to not aggravate the pain, Dean shook his head. He could not believe what he was hearing but his fury had long since gone. "Did you two partner up now to go against me? I'm injured!"

"Poor baby." Sam grabbed for a tissue box on the table and held it out to his brother.

Dean was at a loss for words. Sam grinned at him, then at Bobby before he said, "Hey Bobby, you wanna mark this day in the calendar? First time, my big brother doesn't know what to say."

Bobby remained silent and just watched and listened.

"You better watch out, Sammy- _baby_."

"For what?" Sam turned his head just in time to see a pillow from the couch fly and connect with his head.

"That!" Dean smiled. Then he turned more serious. "So, you said I moved smooth?"

"Like a cat", Sam confirmed.

"So, I'm smooth as a cat, huh?"

"But you're far from being as cute."

Dean cocked his head and grinned broadly. "Well, the ladies obviously think differently."

"Maybe I should call you Catwoman then." Sam chuckled.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk."

"Idjits."

* * *

 **A/N: This is a prompt from the lovely MiXiZ: Sam thinks Dean is some intruder and knocks him out. A little special was fitting in the word "Idjits".**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
